dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Draconys
Liam Draconys is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. In Clouds of Judgment, he once served as a military soldier in Arreglaser's army but circumstances forced him to leave and now works as a freelance airship pilot alongside his mechanic and co-pilot Zak Sterling. The two pilots soon find themselves plunged into a great peril involving an artifact which is said to hold tremendous power. Personality & Appearance Liam is a calm yet cheerful and somewhat laid-back young man, especially around his best friend Zak. He is also perceptive and sharp-minded which allow him to adapt quickly to any given situation. His emotions tend to get the better of him, though, in which he becomes rather impulsive and reckless to the point of nearly being suicidal, which is the primary reason he often struggles with his own Deus Odin. He is especially very protective towards Zak and concerned for his well-being, wishing not to drag him into his own inner conflict as he had already lost his fiancee during the war. On the lighter side, he has a sweet tooth and an almost paralyzing fear of snakes. Liam has a fair complexion paired with a messy, wavy dark brown hair, sparkling blue-green eyes and a chiseled jawline. The attire he wears for his default appearance is a dark-green short-sleeved shirt and dark jeans adorned with a grey belt and a dark blue half-skirt that hangs from it, a wedding ring, a pair of long brown boots and a sleek black hooded leather jacket with many sash buckles as well as a pair of aviator gloves. Like with the Sanford twins, Liam's Ex Mode has him surrounded with a windy Aura in shape of a knight that resembles his Deus Odin and equipped with the Apocalypse. Liam's first alternate, Post Apocalypse, has him in a dark brown leather jacket worn over a blue shirt, dark pants, black boots, a belt that sheaths his axe, a pair of black gloves, and a black string holding his ring being worn around his neck. His second alt is Blue Mech Rider. Liam's DLC attire is a uniform worn by Viper pilots in the 1978 version of Battlestar Galactica, and therefore aptly named Captain Apollo, a character he is based off of. His second DLC attire is Bloody Crow, which is inspired by the outfit worn by Caim of the Drakengard series as he appears in Lord of Vermillion II. File:Liam Draconys.png|'Post Apocalypse' File:Mech Pilot Capt Draconys.png|'Blue Mech Rider' File:Liam as Caim.jpg|'Bloody Crow' File:Captain Apollo.JPG|'Captain Apollo' File:LiamDraconys2.png|'Black Widower' Story The 2nd Cycle Liam is one of the new recruits to Ragnarok's side. The 3rd Cycle In this new cycle, a shadow inside Liam starts to grow. After some fighting, he learns that this shadow may be a part of him somehow. Later, Guthmir comes to challenge him but Taarin saves him the trouble by challenging the monstrous Drakenaer himself, revealing that they are rivals from their shared world. He is also one of the WoTs angry at Ragnarok for his hand at Clair's suicide, worried that he and Zak may one day find themselves in the same position then realizes they'll always be on the same side. The 4th Cycle Liam is seen in this cycle facing off against Nex, before their fight is interrupted by Jarek. He is also seen comforting Zak after the latter loses Rose to Guthmir, who Taarin later kills to avenge her. He later convinces Ragnarok to covert Ike to their side by paying him a higher bounty to kill Eris, hoping to not only gain more manpower but he secretly wants to include him in the conquest to kill both Gods because his unrestrained trifle would be one of the most reliable. The 5th Cycle In this cycle, Liam and Zak are assigned to keep an eye on Ike because most of the other WoTs don't trust him. He is also seen comforting Selena when she starts having nightmares about Coatl, and wonders if he would have a chance to see his wife again since he is traveling with a Goddess of Death. The 6th Cycle The 7th Cycle Upon discovering the plot to overthrow Eris, Liam forms The Storm Division in an effort to exploit that weakness just like what the WoMs did to them three cycles back. Liam personally fights 0, and is later joined by Zak. He is also among those who survived Max's rampage on both sides. The 8th Cycle In this cycle, Liam catches just in time to witness Hale's attack upon Meagan and Zak, who is killed taking the blow meant for the former. In retaliation, Liam rushes after him and defeats him before the latter escapes. Despite Taarin's warnings, Liam is determined to avenge his best friend and starts his hunt is stopped by Bolverk, who attempted to both talk him down and overpowering him. Liam calls Bolverk out on protecting the killer of his former charge, on which the commander admits his misgivings on the matter and relents to giving away Hale's whereabouts. Liam eventually finds Hale and defeats him, but is stopped by Bolverk before he could deliver a deathblow. Both fought to full power of the Deus, which eventually ended in Liam's defeat. The 9th Cycle The wearied Liam is later found by Taarin who then beats him out of his depression and convinces him to join him in an attempt to finally get not only themselves but their friends home. It wasn't until Seike's ambush that Liam regains his confidence and beats down Seike, who was revealed to have been sent by Ritcher. Battle ---- ---- Liam Draconys Dark Calamity – Excels in heavy aerial melee. ---- The name Dark Calamity is mainly a nod to his Deus, Odin, as HP attacks have him use the Zantetsuken sword and deal heavy damage and even his chainable HP attacks do a great deal of additional Brave damage. However, his HP attacks require him to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack, and many of the attacks are also fairly easy to block or dodge. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Assist Brave Attacks Assist HP Attacks EX Mode Liam's Ex Mode is Knight of Valhalla. While in EX Mode, Liam gains the abilities Regen in addition to these abilities: Odin's Pact grants Liam the ability to crush any guards with his attacks and Co-Piloting allows his Assist bar to always be full even when in use. Liam's EX Burst is Ultima Zantetsuken. Equipment Liam's Weapons: Swords, daggers, greatswords, spears, axes, and guns. Liam's Armor: Shields, bangles, hats, helms, headbands, clothing, light armor, and chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Free Rider'' *''World Map Theme: Where the Wings Take Them'' *''Normal Battle: Between Light and Darkness'' Boss Battle Themes *''Vs Akito: To Crush A Godslayer'' *''Vs 0/Nex: Storm of Blood'' Poses Intro (Quick): Draws out his axe with both hands. Intro (P1): Casually walks in, cracking his knuckles before resting one hand on his sheathed axe. Intro (P2): Rests his axe on his shoulder as he approaches, then draws it out. Victory: Slams his axe to the ground and puts his foot on it as if resting. Defeat: Falls down, struggles to stand up before dropping to one knee, dropping his axe in the process. Quotes Attacks Encounter Quotes (Regular) Boss Specific Encounter Quotes (DLC) After Battle Victory Quotes * "Hey, so about your music... You've written any new songs? Mind if I hear them?" ~ To Cynthia. * "Now, get your giant snake away from me, you creep...before I start breaking more of your bones!" ~ To Coatl. * "For a blood knight, you just didn't stand a chance against my Deus. Not to mention I just pounded you with my axe!" ~ To Gin. * "So what is it with you messing with people? You bored or something?" ~ To Avec. * "Sorry if I'm too hard on you, but this is what happens when you challenge my authority." ~ To Charleigh. * "Get yourself a new act. Stadium rock is so three decades ago." ~ To Megumix. Story Specific Taarin: "Aren't you cold wearing just leather?" Liam: "Says a half-dragon who fights and runs around with no shirt on." Taarin: "Okay, dude. That was kinda cold." Liam: "Get used to it, blondie. There's plenty more of where that came from." Gallery File:Emblem-Liam.png|Liam's Emblem Trivia *Liam's quote when fighting Clair is based on the title for the Moody Blues song, "I Know You're Out There Somewhere". *Liam is so far the only character in the entire cast to wield an axe as his weapon of choice, and appears to be quite effective with it despite it's size. *It is revealed in his official bio that he is a songwriter and a big fan for any (if not all) fantasy/sci-fi genre, hence the reason why he keeps most books of that genre as well as an acoustic guitar and sheets of music aboard the Starpollo. His intro quote against Cynthia at least reflects his taste for music. *Liam's intro quote when Bunny fights him references one of the planned CoJ plots in which he and the rest of the main party die before their world falls into ruin and find themselves resurrected thanks to their respective Deus. When fighting Hoxic, he makes a reference to the Black Spirit. *Like Rain and Ike, Liam and Zak have special assist attacks that revolve around each other. This is because two of each playable OCs in Cloud of Judgment are created by the same author. In order to differentiate them, though, their attacks lean more towards more physical melee-based attacks. Category:Characters Category:Clouds of Judgment characters